choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
The Crown
The Crown & The Flame, Book 3 is the third and final book of ''The Crown & The Flame'' series. It succeeds its first two books, The Crown & The Flame, Book 1 and The Crown & The Flame, Book 2. Summary The Iron Empire draws near. Kenna and Dom must choose their alliances wisely to halt the grim advance of a seemingly unstoppable foe. Can enemies work together, or will betray seal the fate of The Five Kingdoms? Chapters Chapter 1: The Iron Empire Kenna accepts an invitation to visit the Iron Empire! Can she make peace with the Five Kingdoms' fiercest enemy? Chapter 2: The Queen's Champion Chosen to fight as Kenna's champion, Leon must prove himself in hand-to-hand combat. But is there more at stake here? Chapter 3: The Sacrifice With Leon dead, can Kenna and her companions escape from the heart of the Iron Empire? Chapter 4: The Trapped Dragon With Dom under her control, Hex enacts her master plan. Can Dom find a way to resist? Chapter 5: The Uneasy Alliance Kenna must now work together with the Nevrakis. Can she do the impossible and find common ground with her enemies? Chapter 6: The Secrets of Fydoria While Kenna races off to rescue Dom, it's up to Val and Raydan to prepare Fydoria for the coming invasion... Chapter 7: The Betrayal Val, Raydan, and Aurynn flee from the Iron Empire... but someone's allegiances aren't where they seem! Chapter 8: The Bitter Reunion Kenna leads a rescue mission to Aurelia! Will they be able to free Dom from Hex's mind control? Chapter 9: The Last Chance Dom must do everything in his power to resist Hex's mind control. Can he defeat his demons once and for all and save Kenna's life? Chapter 10: The Spymaster Raydan faces the consequences of betraying his friends, and works to gain the trust of the Empress. Chapter 11: The Traitor Raydan finds his loyalties divided and his time running short, as Azura's army marches on Stormholt. Chapter 12: The Gathering Storm Raydan returns to Stormholt... and Azura's assassins strike! Can he and Kenna survive their attack? Chapter 13: The Sound of Thunder As Azura's armies grow nearer, Kenna and her companions enjoy one last evening together before the battle begins... Chapter 14: The Calm Dom shares an evening with his closest friends and allies, as everyone prepares for the Iron Empire to attack at dawn... Chapter 15: The Lightning Strikes The fate of the Five Kingdoms hangs in the balance, as Kenna and her allies fight to protect Stormholt! Chapter 16: The Great Protector Kenna gambles her crown, her kingdom, and her life on a duel with the Empress Azura... Chapter 17: The Fond Farewell Kenna and her allies celebrate their victory and look toward the future. Gallery The Crown & The Flame. Book 3 promo.png|Official Promo Cover TheCrownandtheFlameBook3SneakPeek01.png|Chapter 2 sneak peek TheCrownandtheFlameBook3SneakPeek02.png|Chapter 6 sneak peek TheCrownandtheFlameBook3SneakPeek03.png|Chapter 9 sneak peek TheCrownandtheFlameBook3SneakPeek04.png|Chapter 11 sneak peek TheCrownandtheFlameBook3SneakPeek05.png|Chapter 15 sneak peek AdforTheCrownandTheFlame.jpg|Ad for The Crown and The Flame The Crown & The Flame Bk 3 Updated Thumbnail.png|New Design for Thumbnail Aboutthenewbookcovers.png|Information regarding the new designs for some Book Covers ResponcefromNaomiontheChoicesApp.png|More Info regarding Book Cover changes in 2018 DomandKennafanartfromKarasinsta.png|Dom & Kenna fan art from Kara's Instagram live story on Oct. 3, 2018 ChooseEverythingChoicesApp.png|Choose Everything Ad featuring TC&TF BK 3 Cover Corgi'sChewtoy.png|Dom's Dragon form as a chewtoy for TRR Corgi KennaasafavoritefromTC&TFIGQ&A.png|Kenna's story is a favorite from the OG Trinity of Books Spoilers * On March 10, 2017, a blog post about this book was released, telling the players that the writers were working hard on making it the "most epic Book 3 possible".https://www.pixelberrystudios.com/blog/2017/3/10/the-crown-the-flame-book-3-news * On July 20, 2017, a blog post about the series was released after the end of this book.https://www.pixelberrystudios.com/blog/2017/7/19/s7b8wycxqq13u18r3st0hvfb8t5k6h Trivia * Book 3 has many differences compared to Book 1 and Book 2. These are: ** The Nevrakis are no longer the main antagonists of the series. ** Some premium characters recruited in Book 1, namely Severin and The Bear don't appear in this book. The Mechataur can only appear in a short flashback. ** The book cover features a new stylization of the title and shows Kenna and Dom fighting against each other as enemies instead of working together as allies. ** Book 3 only contains one system of points instead of two, the Legend point. It fills up from all playable characters' choices. ** This is the only book where two characters can be recruited simultaneously, either without requiring a plot (Florian and Zenobia), or requiring only one purchase (Hex and Anton). This book also lets you recruit a character immediately before the beginning of the story, King Luther. * After Chapter 6, all known armies and locations of The Five Kingdoms have been revealed. * Chapter 14 shares the same title with Chapter 1 of Bloodbound, Book 2. * In Chapter 17, the player has the option to marry Kenna to Dom, Raydan, Diavolos, Tevan, Val, Annelyse, or stay single. * In Chapter 17, if the player recruits and preserves every ally, then there will be 24 characters (excluding Kenna and Dom) at the Stormholt Castle. This includes six from Book 1, seven from Book 2 (including Val) and eleven from Book 3. * A pattern occurs in the title of the chapters in this book. The word "The" is at the beginning of every title, ending with another word or phrase. * The appearance of Dom's Hawk was used in Chapter 13 of The Royal Romance, Book 3 for Tiberius, a wild hawk roaming around Your Character's Duchy. ** In a premium scene with Liam in Chapter 15 of the same book, he mentioned that a legendary warrior united the Five Kingdoms under her rule. He was most likely referring to Kenna Rys. * This was the third book in the Choices universe to be set in the past, the other being the first and second book in The Crown & The Flame trilogy, as well as Desire & Decorum, Books 1-3, A Courtesan of Rome, and The Royal Masquerade. * In Chapter 6 of America's Most Eligible: Season 10, if Your Character joins Derek and the Handsome Stranger in the hot tub and picks to ask them about their favorite show, they both say The Crown and The Flame. ** Your Character admits he/she just started watching it, whereas Derek confesses he binge watched the first two seasons in a week. ** The Handsome Stranger for his part doesn't want to hear any spoilers because he is only at the Battle of Wolf's Mouth. * As of August 31, 2018, The Crown & The Flame, Book 3, along with the first two books of The Crown & The Flame series, Veil of Secrets, Endless Summer, Book 2, and Most Wanted, Book 1, have had the thumbnails of their book covers updated; in this new version, the title follows the same style like the first two books, 'Book Three' no longer appears with the title, and the position of Dragon Dom was slightly altered. * In The Freshman, Book 4, Chapter 4, in LoveHacks, Book 2, Chapter 3, in Perfect Match, Book 1, Chapter 3, and in Red Carpet Diaries, Book 3, a (movie) poster version of this cover can be seen in the background. * There is a slight continuity error between the end of Book 2 ''and the recap chapter in ''Book 3, Chapter 1. ''In Book 2, Dom is not wearing his shirt when he's captured by Hex. However, in the Book 3 recap, he is wearing it. ''Click here for the walkthrough of this book: The Crown & The Flame, Book 3 Choices. References Category:Stories Category:The Crown & The Flame Category:Fantasy Category:Multiple Points of View